


It's That Time Of The Year

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Master & Commander [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (no details though aside from a heavy make out session), Blackwatch Era, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gabe and reader being all lovey-dovey, Genji and Jesse get told off for being meddlesome fishwives, It's a family Christmas dinner with people you actually want to spend time with, just Gabe and reader making out and me letting you know they are getting it on, might give you diabetes, might make you feel all fuzzy and warm (hopefully), no actual explicit smut, reader's basically decided to adopt the two idiots like she would with strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Christmas:You ask Gabe to spend Christmas Eve with you and end up inviting Jesse and Genji as well.New Year's:Attendance at Overwatch's annual New Year's Eve party isn't optional, so you go dress hunting and prepare to spend an entire evening making soul-deadening chit chat with the bigwigs. Luckily, New Year's Day makes it all worth it.





	1. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to my always supportive beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Gabe to spend Christmas Eve with you and end up inviting Jesse and Genji as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Jesse** , the scoundrel, managed to change everyone's regular **What's App** names to silly nicknames. Just FYI.
> 
> I hope everyone - whether you celebrated Christmas or not - had a great time!

You were on your way out when you saw that the light was still on in Gabe's office. Knocking on his door, you opened it just enough to stick your head into the room.

 

“Evening, Commander,” you drawled.

 

“Evening,” he replied, smiling at you.

 

“You busy?”

 

“Just finishing up some reports. Why?”

 

You took that as an invitation to come inside and closed the door behind you. It was warm in his office - way too warm for your taste - and it made you grin.

 

“You're gonna blow all of Blackwatch's budget on turning your office into a sauna.”

 

Gabe pursed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“It's freezing outside.”

 

“It's not! Besides, December is supposed to be freezing and snowy. Instead, we get this mild-weathered crap. I don't even need a proper winter coat.”

 

“It’s way colder than it usually is this time of year. Just because you feel most at home in a penguins’ habitat doesn't mean other people share your preselection for the cold.”

 

“I don't feel at home in a penguins’ habitat. Penguins are cute but they stink.”

 

Laughing, he nodded. “Fair point.”

 

Peeling yourself out of your light coat, you placed it on the back of one of the chairs that was facing his desk and walked around to him. Gabe scooted his chair back and you let yourself be pulled onto his lap.

 

“So,” you said, putting your arm around his shoulders.

 

“So?”

 

“I've been wanting to ask you something.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Christmas is approaching.”

 

“That's not a question.”

 

“Do you have plans?”

 

“Some,” he said, eyeing you contemplatively. “Are you visiting your family?”

 

“No. I have to work over Christmas.”

 

“No, you don't.”

 

You frowned and put your forefinger on your lips, shushing him.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yeah. Don't tell my mum!”

 

“I won't. Any reason you're avoiding them? Do they go crazy on Christmas?”

 

“Nah, I just don't like travelling over Christmas and I find that the whole concept of being merry and jolly puts too much stress on family gatherings.”

 

“I thought you loved Christmas?”

 

“I do love Christmas. I just prefer to spend it at home. _My_ home. You know?”

 

“I get that.”

 

“Will you be visiting your family?”

 

“Yeah. Christmas Day is spent at my mamá's.”

 

“That's nice… so you're alone on Christmas Eve, huh?”

 

“I'll be working.”

 

“Not in the evening!”

 

“I'm sure there's a lot of paperwork I can catch up on.”

 

“Gabe, you can't sit here in your stupid office on Christmas Eve!”

 

“I can't?”

 

“No!”

 

“Got a better offer?”

 

“Well, uhm, see, the thing I wanted to ask you… I was wondering…” you stuttered as you played with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

 

‘Yeah?”

 

“Uhm, you could - if you wanted to - spend it with with me, maybe?”

 

“I could?”

 

“But only if you want to!”

 

“You mentioned that,” he said, smirking at you.

 

“Don't feel obligated, like, it's no big deal. If you'd rather have peace and quiet, I'd totally understand!” you rushed out. “Because I prefer solitude on Christmas Eve also--”

 

“So this is a pity invite?”

 

“What, no! I didn't mean it like that! Just that you don't have to feel like you have no other choice but to accept and--”

 

“Gatita?” he purred.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You're rambling. I haven't seen you ramble because of me in quite some time.”

 

“Are you teasing me?”

 

“Very possible.”

 

“Jerk!” you pouted.

 

“Hey, no name calling. C’mere,” he said, cupping your neck to give you a kiss. “I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Okay then,” you murmured before kissing him again. “I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“Me too. Any plans for the menu yet?”

 

“Nothing definitive.”

 

“Do you have a traditional dish you make every year?”

 

“Nah, I often go for steak or duck, though. What about you?”

 

“I usually get takeout.”

 

“You're hopeless,” you told him. “Thank God, I'm here to save you.”

 

A slow, warm smile stretched his lips and, instead of an answer, he tightened his arms around you and gave you a real kiss. You got a little carried away and only pulled back when the lack of oxygen became a problem.

 

“I could make a turkey,” you mused once you'd regained your breath. “Do you like turkey?”

 

“I do. But it's a lot of work.”

 

“Not really. You just have to keep an eye on it. We were both on missions over Thanksgiving, so it's perfect.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

“How much longer will these reports take?”

 

“About half an hour. Why?”

 

“Wanna come over? I was gonna go grocery shopping anyway. How about I do that and then we can make dinner together?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Great,” you said, smiling at him and pressing a quick peck to his lips before you attempted to get up.

 

You hadn't even fully left his embrace when he pulled you back down.

 

“Gabe,” you chided, laughing.

 

“One more,” he pleaded, pursing his lips while wagging his eyebrows comically.

 

“You're such a dork!”

 

“Stop talking and kiss me already.”

 

You shook your head at him but cupped his face in your hands and leaned in. Brushing your lips against his for a moment, you quickly kissed him on the nose while pulling his beanie down over his eyes and bolted.

 

Or at least that had been the plan.

 

Gabe tugged on the back of your sweater while sweeping your legs out from under you. Catching you as you squeaked, he bent you backwards over his arm and started tickling you.

 

You let out sounds that were somewhere between high-pitched screams and breathless laughter. Kicking your legs frantically, you punched his chest as you wriggled in his lap like a fish out of water.

 

“Stop!” you shrieked as tears leaked from your eyes. “Please, please stop! I'm sorry!”

 

You were completely out of breath as he finally relented and he lifted your chin to kiss you instead.

 

“You brought this on yourself,” he told you, grinning cheekily.

 

Leaning your forehead against his shoulder, you hid your flushed face against his neck.

 

“You're mean.”

 

“Next time, play nice and I won't be forced to retaliate.”

 

“You know how ticklish I am! I could withhold sex for the stunt you just pulled,” you warned.

 

Gabe scoffed.

 

“You'd be punishing yourself with that one.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don't.”

 

Grumbling something unintelligible under your breath, you snuggled closer as you tried to calm down. You could feel him bury his nose in your hair. It made you smile. Earlier today, you'd gotten your arse handed to you by Jesse and, as a result, your whole body was aching, making you feel utterly exhausted. The warmth emanating from Gabriel in addition to the room's temperature was lulling you into a drowsy state as your breathing slowed.

 

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

 

“No,” you mumbled.

 

But he was a damn furnace and he smelt way too good and it felt nice to have his arms around you like this. Before you knew it, your eyes were falling shut.

 

“Gatita,” he murmured. “Tienes que seguir despierta, cabeza dormida.” ( _Kitten. You need to stay awake, sleepy-head_.)

 

“No,” you repeated.

 

His chest rumbled as he chuckled at your antics.

 

“Do you want to stay on base tonight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can you say something besides _no_?”

 

“No.”

 

“Amor…”

 

Making a disgruntled noise at the back of your throat, you said, “It's your fault. You're too comfy.”

 

“You can take advantage of that comfy-ness later.”

 

“Will you watch crappy Christmas movies with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you make me hot chocolate?”

 

“Yes, I'll even put in marshmallows.”

 

Smiling against his skin, you asked, “Will you give me a massage?”

 

He huffed out a laugh before his voice turned gravelly and suggestive.

 

“I'll be happy to give you a deep tissue massage.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that.”

 

“Please do.”

 

“Alrighty,” you said as you reluctantly pulled away from him. “I'll see you in a bit?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

And with a quick kiss, you heaved yourself off his lap and put your coat back on, bracing yourself for the cooler - not cold! - weather that would feel uncharacteristically jarring after having been cradled by the human space heater known as Gabriel Reyes.

 

**~~~**

You were sitting in the rec room, making a list of everything you'd need to buy for Christmas when Jesse strolled in with a glowering Genji in tow.

 

Sparing one look at Jesse's satisfied grin and Genji's narrowed eyes, you raised your eyebrows at the cowboy.

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

“Me?” he gasped. “Why do you instantly assume I did somethin’?”

 

“Because I know you,” you replied drily.

 

“I am hurt at your assumption! That you'd think I'd ever do anythin’ untoward to our dearest cyborg friend is, frankly, appallin’ and--”

 

Your gaze had shifted from Jesse to Genji during the former's speech.

 

“He embarrassed me in front of Doctor Ziegler.”

 

“I was tryin’ to get you laid!” Jesse protested.

 

“I don't need your help!”

 

“I beg to differ. You, my friend, need all the help you can get.”

 

The corners of your mouth twitched, threatening to lift into a smile. But you willed yourself to put on your stern face.

 

“You,” you said, pointing at Jesse, “need to stop meddling.”

 

“Exactly!” Genji exclaimed triumphantly.

 

“And you,” you said, shifting to point your finger at the cyborg, “have no right to complain because you did the exact same thing to me.”

 

“She's got a point,” Jesse admitted.

 

“A pair of meddlesome fishwives is what you are,” you scolded.

 

“Don't think I don't know that you and our esteemed Commander are trying to set me and the Doc up,” Genji countered. “You need to get off your high horse because, believe me, high horses want nothing to do with you.”

 

Your mouth dropped open. “I haven't done anything!”

 

“Not yet,” Genji conceded, “but I saw you scheming on Halloween.”

 

“Fine. I shan't meddle.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But I make no promises for Gabe.”

 

Genji groaned. “I'm gonna make tea. You want anything?”

 

“Coffee.”

 

“A thank you for bein’ your wingman,” Jesse drawled, eyeing Genji from the corner of his eyes with a smirk adorning his lips.

 

The cyborg ninja gave him a scornful look before flipping him off and then turned on his heels without acknowledgment.

 

Jesse clicked his tongue. “Ungrateful.”

 

Plopping down next to you after taking off his coat, he threw his arm over the back of the couch and asked, “What'cha doin’, darlin’?”

 

“Making a list.”

 

“I can see that,” he said and you could practically feel his eye roll. “What's the list for?”

 

“Christmas.”

 

Leaning over, he glanced at what you'd written.

 

“You're makin’ a turkey?”

 

“Yeah. I've never actually cooked a turkey by myself,” you admitted. “But I've got my mum's directions written down. Can't be too hard, right?”

 

“Wouldn't know. I'm only ever present for the eatin’ part.”

 

“What are your plans for Christmas?”

 

“Gettin’ drunk.”

 

You looked up at him.

 

“You're going drinking?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Jess!”

 

“What?”

 

“It's Christmas!”

 

“I know.”

 

Staring at him incredulously, you sighed and asked, “Would you like to have  dinner with Gabe and me?”

 

“Oh, darlin’, that's awfully sweet of you but I'm sure you guys would prefer to be alone.”

 

“Nonsense. There'll be plenty to eat and it'll give me an excuse to go completely overboard with side dishes and dessert. You'd be doing me a favour.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Absolutely. I won't accept no for an answer.”

 

“Well, you know I can't resist you, sweet pea,” he said. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

Just then, Genji came back.

 

As he handed you the coffee, you asked, “Are you doing anything Christmas Eve?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Wanna join Jesse, Gabe and me for dinner? I'm making a turkey.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

**~~~**

The next morning, you'd realised that your flat was barely big enough to host four people. It would be incredibly cramped and so your mind drifted to that big kitchen and beautiful big dining table at Gabe's place.

 

You had gotten him an extra large peppermint mocha - Gabe had a weakness for silly Starbucks seasonal specials but wouldn't admit it to anyone but you - and sandwiches, hoping to soften him up before asking to invade his place with two additional guests for Christmas.

 

“Morning, guapo,” you chirped as you walked through his open office door.

 

Gabe stopped whatever he was doing mid-movement and glanced at what you were holding before raising an eyebrow at you.

 

“What do you want?”

 

A high-pitched giggle escaped you.

 

“Pfft! Who says I want anything? Can't I just bring you breakfast?”

 

“You can but not with that cheery demeanour at this early hour.”

 

“You want me to be bad-tempered?”

 

“Gatita, I know you to be bad-tempered in the morning. The only times you aren't is when I made you very, very happy the night before.”

 

“Oh-ho, conceited much?”

 

He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, staring you down with a knowing expression.

 

“You’re right, it's not arrogance if it's true,” you purred seductively. “Maybe I just missed you? I was lonely last night…’

 

Huffing a laugh, he shook his head at you.

 

“Something’s obviously not right in Whoville. Just tell me what it is.”

 

“Everything's great!”

 

“¡Por amor a Dios! Spit it out!” ( _For the love of God._ )

 

Your shoulders slumped as you sighed and rolled your eyes. “Fine. Here's the thing: I was talking to Jesse--”

 

“Already: bad.”

 

“--and Christmas came up and he said he was gonna spend Christmas Eve going to a pub and…”

 

“You invited him to dinner.”

 

“And Genji.”

 

Laughing, he said, “That's what got you so twitchy?”

 

“You're not mad?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Great! There's just one thing…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was hoping we could maybe do it at your place?” you said quickly. “Because my flat isn't big enough for a proper dinner but I'll do everything! I'll cook at home and then bring it over and set the table! You won't have to do anything at all I swear and --”

 

“Gatita. Breathe. It's alright. I'll have to work during the day but you can come over and commandeer the kitchen.”

 

“I can?”

 

“Sure. It would be ridiculous for you to carry everything over from your place.”

 

“You trust me enough to let me loose in your kitchen? Unsupervised?”

 

“I might live to regret this, but yes.”

 

“Okay. That's perfect then! Thank you!”

 

“It's no biggie,” he said, shrugging. “Now give me my breakfast.”

 

**~~~**

 

On the 23rd, you'd picked up the turkey because the recipe called for seasoning it and refrigerating it overnight. You'd been seconds away from punching a mum in the face when she rammed her elbow into your stomach to steal your turkey. But you ended up being victorious even if you had to employ some rather underhanded tactics; namely, giving the shopping cart that had her screaming brat in it a good push which sent it rolling down the aisle away from you. Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do to secure your bird. But you got the rest of the groceries on the morning of the 24th because you hadn't had enough free time to pick up everything before then.

 

Pulling into Gabe's driveway, you parked as close to the front door as possible before rummaging through your purse for his key.

 

Once you'd grabbed a shopping bag and the turkey you'd stuffed into a cooler, you unlocked the door and went inside, depositing both on the kitchen counter. It only took two more trips to get everything and the next thing you did was make coffee.

 

As you waited for it to be ready, you looked around Gabe's place for the first time. And went utterly still for a second as you tried to process what you were seeing. Then you yanked your phone out of your purse and hit speed dial.

 

“You don't have a Christmas tree.”

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

“You don't have a Christmas tree!”

 

“I know,” Gabriel replied.

 

“Gabe!” you hissed. “We need a Christmas tree!”

 

“No, we don't.”

 

“Nothing else is decorated!”

 

“So?”

 

“Gabriel, this is a disaster. It's Christmas, we need a tree and decorations. Do you have any decorations in storage?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me you hadn't decorated?!”

 

“You came over just two days ago,” he said defensively. “Did you see decorations then?”

 

“I assumed you were still gonna do it! Some people wait ‘til the last fucking minute and you knew we were gonna have dinner at your place!”

 

“Well, you know what they say about assuming…”

 

“¡Por amor a Dios!”

 

His warm laughter filtered through the speaker and you found yourself almost smiling in return but then you looked at the undecorated living room again and your irritation - and slight panic - took over.

 

“Stealing my lines now, I see?”

 

Pinching your nose and exhaling loudly.

 

“What did I do to deserve this?” you muttered just loud enough for him to hear. “First the stupid mum elbow-checking me last night while her stupid kid was being a pest--”

 

“What did you do?” Gabe asked, switching to alarmed instantly. “You didn't spoil some kid's Christmas by being mean, did you?”

 

“Well, it wasn't technically Christmas yet…”

 

“DID YOU?!”

 

“I need to fix this now.  No time to talk.”

 

“Gatita--”

 

“You're useless to me for the time being. See you when you get home.”

 

And with that you promptly hung up on him before opening the group chat.

 

> **Peach Butt:** Mayday!
> 
> **Gunslinger Extraordinaire:** U ok?
> 
> **Peach Butt:** No. I require immediate assistance!
> 
> **Tin Man:** What do you need?
> 
> **Peach Butt:** I need you two to go out and buy me a damn Christmas tree because SOMEONE didn't tell me he didn't have one.
> 
> **Jefe:** Once again, you're being overdramatic, gatita. We do not need a Christmas tree.
> 
> **Peach Butt:** Gabe, shut up and go back to work. You guys need to get on this ASAP while I run out to get decorations.
> 
> **Gunslinger Extraordinaire:** Sure thing, sugar.
> 
> **Tin Man:** Roger that.
> 
> **Peach Butt:** Great! Hurry over to Gabe's once you've got a tree. And pick out a pretty one! Gabe’s paying.
> 
> **Jefe:** Now wait a second

 

You exited the chat and threw your phone back into your purse, ignoring the fact that it pinged a few more times since you were sure it was only Gabe complaining. After you'd stowed away all the perishables, you hurried out the door to jump in your car and get some last minute decorations.

 

**~~~**

 

When you made it back, you were sweaty, your hair was a mess and your nerves were stretched thin. The grocery store this morning had been bad enough but you swore that the devil was at work in department stores on Christmas. People were out of control and you had to use every single meditation technique you knew not to stab a bitch.

 

But you had found everything you needed. The trunk and the backseat were piled high with bags. You might have gone a little crazy.

 

Jesse and Genji were already waiting at the door and you breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the Christmas tree leaning against the side of the house.

 

“Hey, guys!” you greeted as you hopped out of the car and, after grabbing the bag that held the Christmas tree stand and string lights, hurried towards them to unlock the door.

 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Jesse drawled, kissing your cheek before you hugged Genji.

 

“Can you put the tree up and put the lights on it?”

 

“Sure thing,” Genji said.

 

After showing them where you wanted the tree, you carried all the bags inside. They took up the entire dining room table. You'd definitely suffered a minor mental breakdown in that store.

 

“You want anything to drink?”

 

“Do you have eggnog or mulled wine or somethin’?” Jesse asked hopefully.

 

“I got both,” you replied a little surprised. “You want to start with that already?”

 

“We'll have to decorate, right? Might as well get in the mood. Put on some Christmas music and let's go!”

 

“Alright then,” you said laughing. “I'll heat up some mulled wine. Genji, you want some as well?”

 

He shrugged. “In for a penny, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

After you poured the pre-made mulled wine into a pot, you connected your phone to Gabe's stereo and put on your X-Mas playlist. As _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ began to play, you started putting up decorations.

 

About an hour later, you were all slightly tipsy and giggling while the place was fully decorated. Even the bed- and bathroom. You had to put the abundance of decorations somewhere, after all. Currently, the three of you were decorating the tree in white and gold. With Gabe's colour scheme of blues and light grey, you figured it would look pleasing and you'd never been one for overly colourful Christmas trees. In addition to the white and gold ornaments, you'd found glittering snowflakes and golden bows.

 

“Fellas,” you said as you stepped back to check if there were any obvious gaps left, “I think we did an awesome job.”

 

“Yeah, it looks great,” Jesse said as Genji nodded.

 

“I should really prepare the food now.”

 

“Want us to help?”

 

“Not sure there's much you can do…” you said slowly, thinking about everything that needed to be done. “You could chop vegetables for me?”

 

“On it,” Genji said, walking towards the knife block with a way too cheery glint in his eyes.

 

Jesse rolled up his sleeves and flexed his biceps as he said, “Yeah, put these guns to work, sweet pea.”

 

You'd decided to make a roast turkey with a chestnut-apple stuffing. Side dishes included roasted carrots. spiced red cabbage, buttered peas, mashed potatoes, brussle sprouts, apple sauce, salad and, of course, gravy

 

While the guys were chopping away as per your instructions, you blended sage and a shallot with butter and applied it to the turkey. After preparing the chestnuts, you added them to the stuffing that consisted of bread cubes, celery, onion and apples. The mixture was seasoned with parsley, sage, thyme and rosemary.

 

Once the guys had chopped everything there was to chop, you said, “Alright, go home and get cleaned up. Be back around seven.”

 

“Yes, mum,” Jesse teased.

 

Swinging a wooden spoon at him, you threatened, “Play nice or I'll send you to bed without supper, young man.”

 

Genji snorted and waved goodbye to you as he shoved Jesse out of the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile, you packed the turkey with the stuffing and tied its legs together before roasting it until it was richly browned. Afterwards, you basted it with the juices that had accumulated in the pan and tented the breast with foil to keep it juicy before you poured two cups of stock into the pan and lowered the oven temperature.

 

Putting the turkey back inside, you set three timers: one in 2 ½ hours which is when the turkey should be done, one in two hours to remove the foil and the third to remind you that you needed to baste again in half an hour.

 

You were in the middle of preparing as many of the side dishes as you could when Gabriel came home. Appearing in the doorway to the kitchen, he smirked at you as he leant against the doorframe.

 

“Look at you,” he purred. “What a perfect little housewife you are.”

 

In response, you threw a dish towel at his face.

 

“Don't get cheeky. This little housewife could filet the skin off your bones with the best of 'em,” you threatened, waving a sharp knife at him.

 

He gave you a half-lidded stare. “Even better.”

 

Rolling your eyes, you asked, “Have you even looked at the living room yet?”

 

“No…” he said warily.

 

“Well, go ahead. We've been hard at work today!”

 

Gabe gave you a suspicious look before he did as he was told. You followed him, hoping that he'd like what you'd done.

 

“Whoa,” he whispered.

 

You couldn't tell if it was the positive or negative kind of awe he exhibited.

 

“Do you like it?” you asked, shifting on your feet.

 

Turning around, he looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“How on earth did you manage to buy all this, put it up and have time to prepare dinner today?”

 

You shrugged nonchalantly. “I borrowed two of Santa's elves.”

 

In addition to the white and gold Christmas tree, you'd hung a wreath decorated with string lights and ornaments (in the traditional red and gold) above the mantelpiece. Various candle holders depicting wintry and christmassy scenes were placed on tables and windowsills and you'd fastened a curtain of string lights behind the sheer curtains in the living room. On account of having temporarily lost your mind in that department store, you'd even picked up a dove grey sheepskin rug that was lying in front of the fireplace and a whole bunch of throw pillows with glittering silhouettes of stags in white/gold and blue/silver for both the living room and bedroom.

 

“It looks amazing!”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yeah, of course I really think so,” he said with a chuckle as he approached you.

 

Placing his hands on your hips, he smiled down at you as you bit your lip and wordlessly pointed upwards. Looking above you, he let out a laugh.

 

“That looks like mistletoe.”

 

You'd hung a few branches of mistletoe all throughout his house.

 

“It sure is. I take it you know what to do now?”

 

Lifting your chin with two fingers, he fastened his mouth to yours. You sighed happily against his lips as you raised yourself onto your tiptoes and cupped his face. Rubbing your thumb back and forth over his jaw, you bit his bottom lip and quickly soothed it with your tongue. Just when he began to retaliate, the timer went off.

 

“Shoot,” you said as you pulled back. “Gotta baste the turkey.”

 

“Damn bird is cockblocking me?”

 

“Yup,” you said, grinning. “You want coffee?”

 

He hummed as he followed you back into the kitchen.

 

“I'll make it. Tend to the bird.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Gabe helped you clean up while you waited for the coffee to be ready.

 

“Alright, everything's prepared. We'll just have to keep an eye on the turkey, make the dressing for the salad and set the table.”

 

“I'll set the table and deal with the bird. You wanna clean up?”

 

“Are you saying I stink?”

 

“No.”

 

“You saying I don't look good?”

 

“You could wear sweats tonight for all I care.”

 

Crossing your arms over your chest, you raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Try not to sound too excited.”

 

“Don't put words in my mouth, mi amor, that's not what I meant and you know it.”

 

“Fine,” you relented as you sipped your coffee.

 

“Did you bake those?” he asked, pointing at a plate full of frosted cookies in the shapes of snowmen.

 

“Yeah, I brought them from home. Went a little overboard last weekend.”

 

“You really love Christmas, don't you?”

 

“You knew that.”

 

“No, I mean, you really, really love Christmas.”

 

“So?” you asked, pouting at his teasing tone.

 

“It's cute.”

 

“Are you mocking me?”

 

“Would I ever do that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Grinning, he kissed you before gently shoving you towards the bathroom.

 

“Go on. I've got everything covered.”

 

“Are you kicking me out of your kitchen?”

 

“Yup,” he said, making a shooing motion.

 

“Don't burn the bird,” you ordered.

 

He made a noncommittal sound as you got your bag from the bedroom.

 

You'd just begun stripping when Gabe shouted, “Gatita?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you buy new china?”

 

You could hear the incredulity in his voice and it made you laugh.

 

“No,” you yelled back. “I brought my Christmas china.”

 

His laughter was loud enough to reach you and you opened the door far enough to stick your head out and glare at him.

 

“You got china exclusively for Christmas?”

 

“Yes,” you said tersely. “Didn't you see the Christmas wreaths on them?”

 

Gabriel took a look to confirm and then doubled over.

 

“Stop!” you screeched.

 

“¡Ay, cariño, estás loca!” ( _Oh, darling, you're insane!”_ )

 

“Set the damn table!”

 

After you'd showered and used the fancy body lotion you reserved for special occasions, you blow-dried your hair and put it into a simple French twist. Make-up came next and once that was to your liking, you strutted out into the hallway in only your knickers. You heard Gabe's sharp inhale as he dropped something and it caused you to sway your hips even more while you smirked to yourself.

 

The dress was gorgeous. You'd bought it a few months ago on a whim because it had been on sale but you'd never worn it. It was merlot in colour and the top layer was made entirely out of lace while the opaque slip beneath it only covered you from the top of your cleavage - without any straps - to the middle of your thigh in the front. In the back, there was a clasp at the nape of the neck but the majority of the back remained bare in a teardrop-shaped cut-out that stretched down to your waist. From the waist down, the slip kept you decent - looking like a mini skirt from behind - while the lace's hemline actually went down to the middle of your shins with a high slit in the back. The long, lace sleeves and high neckline made the dress look elegant but still gave enough glances of your skin to be sexy.

 

A pair of nude suede pumps, pearl earrings with rose gold accents and a matching sparkly ring completed your outfit.

 

The unfortunately mild weather in addition to Gabe's tendency to keep his rooms way too warm made you forego stockings. A spritzer of your favourite perfume and you were done.

 

Before you walked out though, you shouted, “Are you done making fun of me?”

 

“What if I'm not? You gonna stay in my bedroom all evening? ‘Cause I can work with that.”

 

You came out with your hands on your hips, pouting at him.

 

“Behave.”

 

“¡Dios!” he breathed, “you look-- you-- the dress is-- wow.”

 

His speechlessness made you laugh.

 

“What was that? I didn't quite catch that,” you teased as he walked towards you.

 

He caught himself pretty quickly as a slow smirk quirked up the corner of his mouth.

 

“Can't wait to take it off of you tonight,” he purred.

 

“I said behave!” you chided as you swatted his hands away. “Is this behaving?”

 

“It is in my book.”

 

“Gabe, get cleaned up,” you said with a laugh as you darted out of reach from his grabby hands.

 

“C’mon, gatita, I promise I'll behave real good if you just give me one kiss.”

 

You didn't have the choice of declining since he grabbed you around the waist and pulled your back flush with his chest, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind your ear.

 

“You're impossible.”

 

After pressing a soft kiss there, Gabe took a hold of your chin and guided you to look back at him before he claimed your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut as he slid his hand down to lightly grab your throat. An embarrassing whimper left you that made him smile against your mouth.

 

“You got your kiss, now off you go,” you ordered as you pulled back. “Shoo.”

 

With a few mumbled complaints he obliged. Checking on the table, you nodded approvingly and began to fold the napkins into stars. You'd gotten silly paper napkins that had giant Rudolphs on them so you took care to keep Rudolph's face visible.

 

Once that was done, you removed the foil from the turkey and basted it again and then made the salad dressing. Gabe was back in record time or at least it felt like it. How men managed to get showered and dressed that quickly would forever remain a mystery to you.

 

He looked good, though. Real good. With fitted charcoal grey slacks and a simple, black button down he looked good enough to eat. Gabe came to stand behind you while you were ogling him, trailing his fingers up your bare spine. The featherlight touch elicited a shiver from you as goosebumps erupted on your skin.

 

“I'd tell you to keep your hands to yourself but I have a feeling it would be fruitless.”

 

“Shouldn't have picked a dress like that if you wanted me to keep my hands to myself, mi amor.”

 

“No self-restraint, Commander?”

 

“Nope. None whatsoever,” he said in a chipper voice as he hugged you around the waist and rested his chin on top of your head.

 

Your eye twitched at the gesture. You hated that even in heels you only reached his chin. Well, to be honest, you found it incredibly hot that he was that much taller than you but the jokes about you being a midget rankled your temper on the regular since you weren't even that short! Not in comparison to women's average height in this country anyway. Gabriel just happened to be freakishly tall.

 

“Anything else you need help with?”

 

“Nope. None whatsoever,” you parroted. “Turkey's almost done, wine is chilled and the guys should be here any minute.”

 

The doorbell rang. And kept ringing rather incessantly, causing you both to snort.

 

“Jesse,” you said simultaneously.

 

Gabe pinched your arse, making you jump, before he left to let the cowboy in.

 

“Hello again,” you said as Jesse appeared in the doorway, wearing his good pair of dark-washed jeans and a red shirt. “My, don't you look fetching?”

 

Jesse visibly preened as he struck a pose for you and made kissy faces.

 

“Want a piece of this, sweet pea? Come and get it.”

 

That earnt him a slap to the back of his head from Gabriel.

 

“Stop hitting on my girlfriend, pendejo!”

 

Jesse hissed like an angry cat and punched Gabe in the chest in response.

 

“I'm just lettin’ her know she got options.”

 

“Boys,” you admonished, “no name calling and fighting on Christmas, please. Why don't you carry these to the table for me.”

 

Watching them snark at each other as they left the kitchen had you rolling your eyes while you chuckled to yourself. Finally, the timer went off, signalling that the turkey should be done. You got the thermometer and jabbed it into the bird, delighted when the temperature was just right. Carefully, you removed the pan from the oven.

 

“Gabe?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can you help me transfer the turkey onto the serving platter?”

 

“I'll do it.”

 

Making room for him, you turned around to hand the salad to Jesse before getting the white wine out of the refrigerator. The recipe had advised you to choose white because it went best with the apple stuffing. Just when you were about to follow the cowboy into the living room, the doorbell rang again so you made a detour to let Genji in.

 

“Hey, babe,” you greeted, accepting a kiss to your cheek from him. “Come on in, we're just about ready to start dinner.”

 

“God, it smells delicious!”

 

“You look good,” you told him. “Very handsome.”

 

He'd donned a grass green shirt to cover his usually bare chest. The cybernetics made pants not only impossible but unnecessary.

 

“So do you.”

 

You smiled at him from over your shoulder and almost collided with Gabe who was carrying the turkey.

 

“Eyes ahead, gatita! Wouldn't want to ruin it now, would we? Hi, Genji.”

 

Making a sweeping motion, you gestured for him to go first. Genji followed you and you indicated for him to go sit next to Jesse.

 

“Oh, guys!” you gasped in delight before a wide grin formed on your lips. “Look up!”

 

All three of the guys moved their gazes upwards. Jesse and Genji, who'd been approaching the table but hadn't sat down yet, had come to stand directly beneath a branch of mistletoe.

 

“Well,” Gabe drawled as he placed the turkey on the table, “smooch away, you two.”

 

Genji opened his mouth to say something but before he could form an actual word, Jesse had grabbed the sides of his face and planted a loud kiss on the cyborg's mouth.

 

“Urgh, McCree!” Genji complained. “Did you have to slobber all over me?”

 

“Oh, come off it. I didn't even use tongue!”

 

You laughed as you poured everyone a glass of wine and asked, “Can one of you light the candles?”

 

“Whatever you want, darlin’,” Jesse said, getting his lighter out of his pocket.

 

For a final touch, you put your X-Mas playlist back on for ambience.

 

“Alright!” you exclaimed, clapping your hands together. “I think we've got everything.”

 

“Looks like it,” Gabe agreed as he pulled your chair out “Come have a seat, mi amor.”

 

You gave him a quick kiss before sitting down, eliciting a catcall from Jesse and a playful groan from Genji.

 

“No excessive PDA tonight,” said Genji. “You two are sickening. I can't take it.”

 

Smiling at both of them a little sheepishly, you raised your glass.

 

“Thank you for being here. Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas!” all three echoed.

 

Turning to Gabe, you asked, “Would you carve the turkey?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I hope it'll taste good,” you said nervously.

 

“If it tastes half as good as it smells,” Genji said, “it'll be fantastic.”

 

“Oh, you,” you simpered playfully, waving him off.

 

While Gabe carved the turkey, the rest of you helped yourselves to the various side dishes. As you offered the salad bowl to Jesse, he made a face as though you were trying to poison him.

 

“I ain't a rabbit, sweet pea.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “That’s such a guy answer.”

 

“If you knew that than why did you offer it to me in the first place?”

 

“Because it's delicious!”

 

Once again, Jesse made a face, scrunching up his nose as he shook his head.

 

“I'll take some of that,” Gabe said as he put some turkey on your plate.

 

Smiling up at him, you filled his salad plate and accepted a quick peck as he sat back down after serving Jesse and Genji.

 

“I'd fling a crouton at you if everything didn't look so fancy,” Genji said good-naturedly, eyeing the two of you as you made googly eyes at each other.

 

“Oh, shush,” you said.

 

“Yeah, shut up and dig in,” Gabe added.

 

**~~~**

 

A few hours later, you were all stuffed - there'd been continuous moaning and grunting after even Jesse had given up on eating - and the wine was flowing freely. For the past half hour, you'd tried to motivate yourself to get your arse off the chair and start clearing the table but you felt as though you couldn't move.

 

It was Genji who finally managed to heave himself up, taking his and Jesse's plate. His initiative spurred Gabe into action as well while you and Jesse exchanged a long-suffering look. Glancing up at Gabe from under your lashes, you pouted and stretched your arms out towards him.

 

“Help, please.”

 

Smiling, he tugged you up and you made a most unladylike grunting sound that had everyone laughing.

 

“I don't think I've ever eaten this much,” you complained. “I can hardly move!”

 

“You know what you need?” Gabe asked.

 

Side-eyeing him, you warned, “The next words out of your mouth better not be something dirty, Reyes.”

 

“We all need something to settle the stomach--”

 

“A _Obstler_!” you exclaimed with a glint in your eyes.

 

“A what now?” Jesse, who straightened up in his seat, asked.

 

“It's a Bavarian shot made of those small, yellow plums,” you explained. “It's medicinal.”

 

“Really?” asked Genji, sounding unconvinced.

 

“Well, maybe not technically but it'll make you feel better after consuming all this food.”

 

“Alright,” said Jesse gamely, “bring it on!”

 

“Get off your lazy arse and help us clear the table, Jess.”

 

Mumbling and complaining under his breath, he nonetheless helped to bring everything into the kitchen where you transferred the leftovers into tupperware while Gabe loaded the dishwasher. Once that was done, you got the bottle while Gabe brought shot glasses.

 

“Cheers!” Gabe said.

 

“Cheers!” Jesse repeated.

 

“Kanpai!” said Genji.

 

“Prost!” you chimed in.

 

The second you'd thrown your head back to down the shot, you shook yourself. You could follow the trail it left as it slid down your throat, leaving fire in its wake. From the others’ reactions, they felt the same thing.

 

“Holy smokes!” Genji said.

 

“How much alcohol is in there?” asked Gabe.

 

“Uhm…” You grabbed the bottle and checked. “43‰.”

 

“I like it!” Jesse decided. “It's very fruity but also sharp.”

 

“Yeah, it's good. Right?”

 

“Very,” Gabe said. “Alright, who wants dessert?”

 

“What did you make for dessert,” Genji asked you.

 

“I wasn't allowed to make anything. Gabe made _churros_.”

 

“ _Churros_ are a Spanish dessert, right?” Genji inquired.

 

Both Jesse and Gabe nodded.

 

“ _Churros_ are popular in Spain, Portugal, France and Mexico, I believe,” you said.

 

Gabe hummed. “The Mexican variant is called _churros rellenos_ . The _churros_ are stuffed. You can typically find chocolate and vanilla fillings as well as _cajeta_ , which is what I made. It's similar to _dulce de leche_.”

 

“It's so good,” you said dreamily. “He's prepared spiced chocolate to dunk them into.”

 

“Traditionally, only the plain churros are served with hot chocolate to dip into but I figured, it's Christmas, so why not put everyone into a sugar coma?”

 

“Good thinking!” you said, beaming at him.

 

“When you say spiced…,” Jesse inquired.

 

“I'm not talking about alcohol.”

 

“What is wrong with you, jefe? Why you skimping on the good stuff?”

 

“¡Cállate, vaquero!” ( _Shut up, cowboy!_ )

 

After shushing Jesse by assuring him he could have his choice of drink, you said, “There is a very real possibility that I'm gonna burst if I so much as look at dessert but it'll be so worth it.”

 

“You want me to serve them now?” Gabe asked.

 

“Guys?”

 

“Ah, hell, why not,” said Genji.

 

You made to stand up, intending to help Gabe, but he placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed.

 

“I got it.”

 

A few minutes later, you had a steaming mug of spiced hot chocolate in front of you and a small bowl with delicious _churros_. The moans that fell from your lips when you'd dipped one into the thick chocolate and taken a bite were completely indecent and caused Genji to blush ever so slightly. He wasn't quite meeting your eye while Gabe and Jesse smirked at you.

 

“If I keeled over and died right now, it would still be worth it,” you announced.

 

Gabriel almost choked on his bite because he started laughing at you. Frowning, you cocked your head at him.

 

“You've got chocolate all over your chin, querida. Take care not to make a mess, you'll get it all over your dress!”

 

You stuck out your tongue at him. “I want to marry this dessert!” you said swooning.

 

“If you ever wanna pop the question, jefe, just make her this. She'll say yes to anything,” commented Jesse, laughing at your blissful expression.

 

You nodded. “Can't argue with that.”

 

Genji finally chanced a look at you. “Are you done making sex noises?”

 

“I wasn't making sex noises!”

 

“Yeah, you were,” said Gabe, chortling.

 

Clicking your tongue, you shushed him. “They don't need to know that!”

 

“Please,” said Jesse, “it was so obvious.”

 

Squirming in your seat, you could feel your cheeks heat up.

 

“It's alright,” said Gabe quietly, leaning in to brush his lips against your ear. “I plan on having you make a lot more of those noises later.”

 

You gulped and then sucked in a breath when he scraped his teeth across the skin behind your ear. In response, you grabbed his thigh, staring into his eyes as you slowly trailed your hand upwards. You used enough pressure to appreciate the firm muscle beneath and felt a responding flutter in your abdomen.

 

Gabe licked his lips and murmured, “Careful. We have guests.”

 

“So nice of you to remember,” drawled Jesse.

 

“Yeah, please refrain from doing it right here in front of us,” added Genji, “we'd be ever so thankful.”

 

“Unless you'd like to get naughty and make it a foursome…” Jesse said, leering at you just sleazily enough to earn him a glare from Gabe.

 

“Maybe another time,” you said, chuckling.

 

“Whenever you want, darlin’, just lemme know.”

 

“If you think I won't throw you out just because it's Christmas, you're mistaken, ingrate,” Gabe growled.

 

There was a hard edge to his tone that alerted you to the fact he was reaching the end of his patience. Apparently, so did Jesse because he lifted his hands in the universal sign of surrender and backed off for the rest of the evening.

 

A little while later, you heated up a bottle of mulled wine which had been intended as a nightcap but ended up stretching into another two hours and a second bottle with everyone telling outlandish stories about missions gone wrong and childhood memories. Your stomach muscles were aching from all the laughter. One of Genji's stories had reduced you to tears and silent howls because you'd been unable to get enough breath into your lungs to produce actual sounds and then Jesse and Gabe had finished you off with a retelling of one of their first missions together that had literally ended with Jesse shooting Gabe in the ass. You and Genji had both laughed so hard, you'd started hiccuping and Genji had almost fallen off his chair.

 

Finally, everyone was simmering down and as Genji announced he was going to call it a night, you got up to give him and Jesse their presents.

 

“Don't open them until tomorrow morning!” you instructed.

 

The both of them were speechless, not having expected to get actual presents on top of being invited for dinner.

 

“You didn't have to buy us anything,” Genji said.

 

“You brought us presents,” you argued.

 

“Yeah, because you cooked for us and hosted dinner!” Jesse exclaimed.

 

“It's Christmas,” you said, ending the discussion, “of course we got you presents.”

 

You handed Jesse a long rectangular gift wrapped in dark blue with a silver bow as Gabe gave the cyborg a small square one wrapped in emerald green with a gold bow. Jesse looked at your curiously and held the present up to his ear before shaking it.

 

“Jess!” you admonished. “You won't be able to guess what it is. Stop jostling it!”

 

Then you swapped with Gabe so you were in front of Genji who got a rather heavy present from you. It was big and square and wrapped in red and gold. Gabe put a thin rectangular gift wrapped in glittering red on top of your blue one in Jesse's arms.

 

The gifts they'd gotten you and Gabe had been placed under the tree along with your presents for each other.

 

Hugging them goodbye - after you'd made them take bags with tupperware containing leftovers -, you and Gabe cleared the last glasses and retired to the bedroom at last where Gabe made good on his promise to make you repeat those sex noises from earlier.

 

**~~~**

You woke up sprawled across a lightly snoring Gabe's warm, bare chest and instead of getting up or even sliding off him, you watched him.

 

He looked so peaceful without the ever present frown and your fingers itched to brush along his goatee and trace the shape of his cupid's bow.

 

“Are you watching me sleep?”

 

You blinked. Gabe hadn't opened his eyes and you hadn't even detected a change in his breathing pattern that would have alerted you to him being awake. He'd been snoring a second ago, for heaven's sake! His voice was adorably scratchy from sleep, though, and you felt the urge to hug the stuffing out of him.

 

“Nooo...”

 

He smiled and squinted up at you through his long lashes. “Uh-huh.”

 

Grinning, you shifted to snuggle close, burying your face in his neck.

 

“I like waking up next to you,” you said quietly.

 

Gabe began drawing circles on the small of your back. “You might've mentioned that once or twice.”

 

You could hear the smile in his voice and you kissed his throat in response.

 

“I'm only sad we don't get snow here,” you lamented as you gazed out the window at a vibrant green lawn.

 

He huffed. “You and your snow.”

 

“It's Christmas,” you whined, “it's supposed to be freezing at the very least.”

 

“It's cold! What more do you want?”

 

“It's not cold enough!”

 

“Go take an icy shower if you're that desperate to be cold.”

 

His dry tone made you laugh. “Shut up. But speaking of shower, I could use one. Wanna join?”

 

You slowly sat up, completely unconcerned with the fact that you were as naked as the day you were born.

 

“Oh, baby, do I?” he purred before he lunged at you, making you squeal and almost topple off the bed in a tangle of sheets.

 

You managed to roll onto your feet before he chased you into the bathroom. Instinctively, you slammed the door shut behind you. Directly in his face. A muffled yelp made you realise what you'd just done. Tearing the door open again, you looked at him wide-eyed with your hands over your mouth.

 

Gabe was holding his nose and glaring at you something fierce.

 

“I'm so sorry!”

 

“I think you broke my nose!”

 

“I did not!” you screeched and then added more tentatively, “Did I?”

 

Gingerly, he patted the bone and then scrunched up his nose experimentally before grunting at you.

 

“I guess, it's just bruised.”

 

“Guapo, I'm so sorry! C'mere,” you said as you cupped his jaw and placed a soft kiss on the tip.

 

He was still glowering down at you and his disgruntled expression made you huff out a laugh.

 

“We shouldn't do anything strenuous before coffee. Ever.”

 

“Wise words. Get in the shower.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, you backed away towards the stall. “And this doesn't count as strenuous?”

 

“Nope,” he said as he grabbed your hips and walked you into it. “This counts as reparations for your underhanded attack.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well, let me make it up to you as best as I can then,” you drawled as you sank to your knees in front of him.

 

“¡Dios!” he breathed. “Feel free to slam doors in my face as often as you want if it makes you do this as an apology.”

 

A little while later, you were both showered, satisfied and nursing your first cup of coffee. Gabe had put on sweats for now while you were prancing around in leggings - red/white with Santa and his reindeers on them - and one of his hoodies. Getting your present for him from under the tree, you thrust it at him when you sat down on the couch.

 

“Open it!”

 

“Fine,” he said. “But then you'll have to open mine as well.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You first.”

 

“But I gave you mine first!”

 

“So?”

 

“Open them together?”

 

“I want to see your face when you open it,” Gabe said, pouting prettily at you.

 

Scoffing, you said, “Don't use that face against me!”

 

“I think after almost destroying this face it is my right to use it against you.”

 

“You're such a drama queen,” you told him with a roll of your eyes as you held your hand out for his present.

 

“I am a drama queen? Pot, meet kettle!”

 

“Shush.”

 

Gabe put a square little box into the palm of your hand.

 

“Oooohh, my spidey senses tell me this might be jewellery!” you exclaimed as you imitated Jesse and shook the gift.

 

“Don't shake it, open it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

Carefully, you unwrapped it and revealed, just like you'd guessed, a jewellery box. Just before you lifted the cover, you looked up at Gabe.

 

“I'm so excited!” you told him.

 

“I hope you like it.”

 

Inside it was a teardrop-shaped pearl pendant on a rose gold chain. Very simple yet classy and elegant.

  
“Gabe,” you gasped hoarsely, grasping your chest. “This is beautiful!”

 

“I noticed you like wearing pearls.”

 

Grabbing his neck, you pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Thank you so much. I don't really know what to say.”

 

“How about 'please help me put it on’?”

 

You laughed. “Sure. It goes really well with your hoodie.”

 

He motioned for you to turn around and you obliged. As he fastened the chain around your neck, he murmured, “Would go even better with no clothes at all.”

 

Laughing, you leant back against him and looked at him over your shoulder. “We just got cleaned up.”

 

“Eh, it's Christmas. Might as well have a good time.”

 

“You have to leave in about an hour.”

 

“Ah, crap. You're right. How is it already almost noon?”

 

“Cleaning up took some time earlier,” you said smugly. “Anyway, you still need to unwrap yours!”

 

“Alright,” he said as he reached around you and tugged up the hoodie you were wearing.

 

“Gabe, stop!” you giggled, swatting his hands away before you turned around and sat cross-legged in front of him. “It's kinda lame now after I opened yours cause it's similar.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at you. “You also got me a pearl necklace? Awww, you shouldn't have.”

 

Cocking your head, you silently shook your head at him in exasperation.

 

Gabe whistled as he opened his. “Damn.”

 

You'd gotten him a gold watch with a black clock-face and a black leather wristband.

 

“Do you like it? I can return it if it's not your style! You just said you'd lost your fancy watch and so I thought--”

 

Gabe cut you off with a hard kiss.

 

“I love it,” he mumbled against your lips.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he said as he put it on.

 

“Looks good on you.”

 

“I agree.”

 

You both laughed before you opened Jesse's and Genji's gift. The former had gotten you a gift card to Starbucks while your bestie had bought you the DVD box of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

 

“This is perfect!”

 

Gabe received a joint present from them; tickets to a basketball game.

 

“Just out of curiosity,” he drawled, “what did you get Genji and the ingrate?”

 

“I got Jesse Darth Maul's lightsaber and Genji got a miniature Hogwarts trunk full of HP memorabilia and both of them-- Oh, that reminds me!”

 

You jumped off the couch and plucked another thin, rectangular present from under the tree.

 

“This is also for you,” you told him as you put it across his lap.

 

“You got me more? Gatita--”

 

“It's nothing expensive, I promise. I made these for all four of us.”

 

You grinned widely at his confused look.

 

When he freed it of the wrapping paper, he barked out a laugh as he began looking at all the pictures.

 

You'd made a Blackwatch calendar.

 

Each month had another group picture. January was last year's New Year's Eve that saw all of you drunk off your arses, pics from birthday parties decorated the four corresponding months, April depicted everyone with bunny ears for Easter, June was from Overwatch's annual barbecue, July was from the 4th July celebration, September held the pic from the ghost train at the carnival, October - naturally - was from Gabe's Halloween party and December was from an ill-fated mulled wine incident you'd organised in Blackwatch’s kitchen where everyone was wearing either antlers (you and Jesse) or Santa hats (Gabe and Genji). The remaining one was a mission selfie.

 

Putting the calendar on the table, he kissed you and forced you backwards until he was lying on top of you. You automatically spread your legs and wrapped them around his hips as you ran your nails over his buzz cut, making him purr like an overgrown cat.

 

“I love the calendar.”

 

“Good, I had fun picking out the pictures,” you said as you shifted a little to get comfortable. “I wish you didn't have to go anywhere today.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Hey, what did you give them?”

 

“Ingrate got Cuban cigars--”

 

“ _Cuban_ cigars?” you asked wide-eyed.

 

He hummed.

 

“How did you get them through customs?”

 

“I didn't. I smuggled them on a dropship.”

 

“Commander Reyes!” you exclaimed, pretending to be scandalised. “I am appalled!”

 

“Eh, what the government doesn't know…” Gabe said. “And I got a tea set and matcha tea for Genji.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“I think so,” he said, smiling at you before glancing at his new watch. “I really gotta get dressed now.”

 

“Nooooooo!”

 

You tightened your legs and arms around him, making him laugh as he tried to extricate himself. In a last ditch effort to postpone the inevitable, you kissed him and wasted no time in shoving your tongue into his mouth, making yourself moan as he responded to your aggressive move. He took over in seconds, stroking your tongue with his as he made your head spin. You were arching up into him as you whimpered throatily. Before long, Gabe was rolling his hips into yours which you eagerly reciprocated as you wriggled in order to properly align your crotch with the hardness growing in his sweats. You moaned loudly when you managed to do just that. Soon, your body was set alight from the friction created by him rubbing himself against your clothed heat.

 

“¡Mierda!” he breathed as he pulled away, watching you with lust-blown pupils. “You got me all worked up and I gotta leave in about ten minutes.”

 

Despite his declaration, Gabe didn't get up or stop moving his hips.

 

Whining, you said, “Guess I gotta take care of this myself then.”

 

His eyes darkened even more. “Oh no, you won't. I'll be the one taking care of that.”

 

“I thought you had to leave?”

 

“I do. But you won't do anything until I see you again. It'll be your punishment.”

 

“What?!”

 

“It's your own fault! So be a good girl and I'll promise to reward you.”

 

You bit your lip.

 

“Well, you could always come over once you're back. I was planning on pigging out in front of the TV all day anyway and I think there might be enough room for the two of us on my couch. Or in my bed. Or my bathtub.”

 

He grinned wolfishly at you, showing too many teeth. It made your heart race.

 

“You're not tired of me yet?” he goaded.

 

“Never,” you replied earnestly before you rocked your hips upwards, pressing yourself against him even more. “Plus, I think I'll combust if I have to wait longer than that for you to… take care… of me.”

 

“I'll hurry back, I promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the [**turkey recipe**](https://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/roast-turkey-with-chestnut-apple-stuffing) I used as a reference. Side dishes were suggested by my brilliant beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley). And here's the recipe for [**Churros Rellenos de Dulce de Leche**](https://www.elmundoeats.com/churros-filled-with-dulce-de-leche/) (I decided to have Gabe add the spiced hot chocolate because I only know churros as being served with thick, hot chocolate).
> 
> I looked up how to say cheers in Japanese and found **Kanpai** on various websites. **Prost** , of course, is cheers in German which I'm assuring you is correct on account of me being German ;)
> 
>  **Reader's outfit:** [dress](https://m.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/ml_monique_lhuillier/merlot_sheath?SSAID=1063407&utm_campaign=SAS&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_source=shareasale.com&campaign=SAS&sscid=b1k2_zvrvx), [shoes](https://www.audreyandvera.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Screen-Shot-2016-01-26-at-8.32.29-AM.png), [earrings](https://www.fraserhart.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/1312x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/0/4/04-01-2-0147.jpg), [ring](https://www.bluenile.com/rose-gold-wedding-ring-vintage_58219?elem=img&track=product&vtype=sample)
> 
>  **Reader's gift to Gabe:** [wristwatch](https://www.watchshop.es/relojes/dreyfuss-co/hombre/dgs00129/04)  
>  **Gabe’s gift to reader:** [necklace](https://www.winterson.co.uk/white-freshwater-drop-pearl-pendant-fpwdrg0777.html)
> 
> **My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.**
> 
> Translations:  
>  Gatita = Kitten  
>  Cariño = Darling  
>  Pendejo = Asshole  
>  ¡Mierda! = Shut!/Fuck!  
>  ¡Dios! = God!  
>  Guapo = Handsome
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attendance at Overwatch's annual New Year's Eve party isn't optional, so you go dress hunting and prepare to spend an entire evening making soul-deadening chit chat with the bigwigs. Luckily, New Year's Day makes it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm unconscionably late in posting this but I had a case of writing fatigue after the Christmas chapter.

 

You huffed in frustration for what felt like the umpteenth time.

 

This one wasn't right either, you groused to yourself. The colour was pretty enough but it fit oddly around your hips and you weren't sure you liked the shape of the skirt all that much. The reason you'd been forcing yourself to try on dress after dress for the past three hours - give or take - was Overwatch's annual New Year's Eve gala. You would have excused yourself from attending altogether if Strike Commander Morrison hadn't made it pretty clear that attendance was not optional. None of the dresses you'd tried on so far had been to your satisfaction and you were swiftly turning cranky.

 

“Oooohh, that one looks great on you, Ana,” Angela cooed.

 

Ana Amari had donned a stunning white dress. The shape was a classic mermaid silhouette, it was sleeveless yet covered her shoulders and it had a deep v neckline that showed off her assets in a teasing yet elegant way.

 

“Yeah, Captain,” you said, earning you an exasperated look since she'd asked you to call her by her first name, “I think that's the one.”

 

“Really?” Ana asked doubtfully but the way she kept swaying softly as she watched herself in the mirror told you she was going to buy it.

 

“You'll have to let them take it in at the waist a little bit and trim the hemline,” you said, “but otherwise it's perfect.”

 

As if on cue, a shopgirl appeared at Ana's side with a pincushion and asked her to step onto the dais before starting to pin everything in place.

 

“I'm never gonna find a dress,” you whined. “I'll have to go starkers.”

 

The two women laughed.

 

“You know, I have a feeling Gabe would not like that,” Ana said with a sly smile. “He doesn't like to share.”

 

“Yeah, that makes two of us,” you replied, grinning at her. “Ange? Have you seen something else you want to try on or can we hit the next store?”

 

Angela looked as frustrated as you felt with the dresses she'd donned so far. “No, nothing else. I might be the one who'll end up going buck naked.”

 

“Genji would sweep you out of there faster than you could blink,” you told her, laughing at the mental image of a frantic Genji ninja-ing Angela out of the venue.

 

“True,” Ana said as she stepped off the dais and vanished into the dressing room to change out of the dress, “or he might murder the whole room.”

 

“Or gouge the men's eyes out,” you supplied.

 

“Urgh, guys, that's gross,” Angela said.

 

A few minutes later, you were all back in normal clothes and Ana handed her dress over to the shopgirl before getting out her credit card with a resigned little sigh. While she was busy arranging where they should deliver the dress, you and Angela lingered by the jewellery display.

 

“That tiara is so pretty,” Angela said wistfully.

 

“Maybe we'll find you a dress that calls for a tiara. You could go all Cinderella.”

 

“And then turn into a pumpkin at midnight?”

 

“That's only the carriage!”

 

“But can you imagine everyone's faces?”

 

You both had a fit of the giggles when Ana rejoined you.

 

“What?”

 

“Our esteemed Doctor Ziegler is going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight on New Year's Eve,” you told her.

 

“A pumpkin?”

 

Angela explained as you left the store and walked to the next one. Please, let me find a dress in this one, you thought. You longingly pictured being curled up on the couch with Gabe instead of trying on yet another dress.

 

“Hey, what's with the pout?” Angela asked.

 

“I wish we were all done already.”

 

“You get to try on pretty dresses and get to hang out with us, what's not to like?”

 

“I miss my home,” you whined with an exaggerated pout.

 

“Really?” asked Angela. “Are you sure you don't mean a certain Blackwatch Commander?”

 

“Both.”

 

Ana hooked her arm with yours and pulled you forward. “The faster we find you a dress, the sooner you can go home.”

 

**~~~**

 

To your immense relief, you and Angela had found dresses in the next store. Hers was a beautiful pale pink with silver stars stitched onto the delicate fabric while yours was black and silver.

 

You entered your flat and kicked off your shoes before shrugging out of your jacket. The TV was on and you smiled tiredly because it meant Gabe was waiting for you. Dragging your feet, you walked into your joint kitchen and living room to set the box containing your dress onto the counter before you shuffled towards the couch and let yourself plop down next to Gabe.

 

“I survived,” you said as you pulled up your legs and leant into his side.

 

“So you did,” he replied, chuckling at your dramatic expression but lifting his arm to let you snuggle in all the same. “Did you find something?”

 

“Yes, after four hours of trying on every dress in town,” you grumbled before craning your neck to kiss him. “I wish we didn't have to go to this stupid thing.”

 

“You and me both,” sighed Gabe.

 

“You sure we can't get out of this? Maybe we could fake a family emergency?”

 

“Nope, boy scout would hunt us down and drag us there himself.”

 

“Damnit.”

 

“Yeah. I'd prefer doing paperwork than having to schmooze the loaded and annoying.”

 

You laughed at his obvious distaste.

 

“Don't you mean the rich and beautiful?”

 

“I mean what I said.”

 

“Not keen on playing the war hero and getting fawned about?”

 

“Surprisingly, no.”

 

“Poor baby.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Will me keeping you company help?”

 

Gabe ducked his head to kiss your forehead. “More than you know.”

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as you both watched the Great British Bake-Off on TV. It had amused you to no end when you'd learnt that he was obsessed with cooking shows.

 

“Gabe?”

 

He hummed without taking his eyes off the TV.

 

“Do we have to play it cool at that gala?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is it against the rules that we're… you know,” you asked, gesturing as you faltered.

 

“That we're what?”

 

You could hear the amusement in his voice at your fumbling and it made you tip your head back to glare at him.

 

“Is it against the rules for a commander to bang his agent?” you elaborated, being deliberately crass.

 

Gabe barked a laugh.

 

“There's nothing that prohibits you from being my _girlfriend_ ,” he said, stressing the last word, “as long as I don't have a hand in promoting or demoting you.”

 

“So I can monopolise your time and grope you in public?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

“I wholeheartedly agree,” he said. “Do you want coffee?”

 

“Will you bring it to me?”

 

“Yes,” he said as he extricated himself from you. “I couldn't possibly expect poor you to walk the five feet yourself after the very strenuous day you've had.”

 

“You're mocking me but it's true.”

 

He laughed but stood up to get you the life-saving beverage.

 

“You're the best.”

 

“I know. You want to order in tonight?”

 

You groaned. “I would but I need to watch what I’m eating or I won't fit into the dress.”

 

“Don't worry, cariño, I'll help you work off the calories.”

 

“That's so thoughtful of you.”

 

“Isn't it? I only have your best interests at heart.”

 

“While being completely selfless.”

 

“Glad you noticed.”

 

“I'm a lucky girl.”

 

“That, you are.”

 

**~~~**

The afternoon of the 31st December saw you exiting your car in a hurry before you almost sprinted to your front door. You were running late since getting your hair, make-up and nails done had taken a bit longer than anticipated. Luckily, all that was left to do was for you to change into your dress.

 

As you power-walked down the hallway, Gabe stepped out of your bedroom, fiddling with his bow tie.

 

“I thought you might've bailed on me,” he teased.

 

You mutely shook your head as you slowed down and cocked your head at him, licking your lip. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he looked beyond delectable in it.

 

“I wouldn't dare leave you all alone, Mr Bond,” you purred.

 

He glanced up at you from under his lashes as a tiny smirk appeared on his lips, giving him a devilishly debonair look. Your breath hitched in response and you could feel your heart racing as you went a little weak in the knees. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Gabe.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Oh, yes. You look very dashing in that suit,” you drawled. “Can't wait to get you out of it at the end of the night, though.”

 

Laughing, he shook his head at you before stepping back in front of the full length mirror in your bedroom. You followed him and began to undress while he fiddled with the bow tie, huffing intermittently when it refused to cooperate. Changing into lingerie, you were rolling up your stocking when you noticed the silence and looked up to find his eyes in the mirror. His gaze was fixed on your hands, making you grin as you fastened the suspender.

 

“See something you like?” you teased, repeating his earlier words as you rolled up the second stocking.

 

“Oh yes. Can't wait to get you out of it, though,” he replied, playing along.

 

“Looking forward to it.” You stepped into the gown and pulled it up before stepping in front of him. Looking over your shoulder, you asked, “Zip me up?”

 

Goosebumps erupted on your skin, making you shiver as Gabe let his fingertips ghost down your spine. Even through the silk of the slip you were wearing underneath it felt divine and you let out a pleased sigh. You closed your eyes as he slowly dragged the zipper upwards.

 

“That is some dress,” he commented.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“You look like a conquering space queen.”

 

Laughing, you met his gaze in the mirror. “That's a good thing, right?”

 

“I'd bend the knee,” he said drily, shrugging nonchalantly as he smoothed his hands down your sides to rest on your hips.

 

Giving yourself a once over, you were pleased with your reflection. The gown's silhouette was very simple without much extra flair except for the shoulders. At the moment, the hemline pooled around your feet but once you'd put on your black heels that would change. The entirety of the black fabric was lined with vertical, glittering silver stripes and the long sleeves were semi-transparent in between the glitter. There was a slit in the back that went up to above your calves and the middle of your back was showcased via a cutout.

 

“Do you want help with your bow tie?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask!”

 

“C'mere,” you murmured through your grin as you spun to face him and fixed the tricky material with a bit of fiddling into an even bow. “There you go.”

 

“Perfect,” he breathed. “Gracias, mi amor.”

 

“De nada, guapo.”

 

Smiling down at you, he placed his hand on the middle of your back as you splayed your hands on his chest and closed your eyes with a small sigh at the feeling of his warm palm on your bare skin.

 

“I don't wanna go,” you whispered. “I'd rather put on pyjamas and crawl into bed with you.”

 

“I know. But we can excuse ourselves shortly after midnight. It'll be over before you know it.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes,” he said as he checked his watch. “Ready?”

 

“That is a beautiful watch, Commander,” you commented when you realised he was wearing your Christmas gift as you put on your heels. “Whoever picked it out for you has exceptional taste.”

 

“And she never shuts up about it,” he replied as the sound of a car horn sounded from outside.

 

Chuckling, you let him help you into your fancy coat before grabbing your purse. “I would've worn your necklace but it doesn't go with the dress.”

 

“Don't worry about it, gatita. You got everything?”

 

“Yup. Let's get it over with.”

 

The ride didn't take long so you'd reached the luxury hotel the ball was held at much sooner than you wanted. You were arriving at the same time as most of the guests it seemed and so you had to wait a little until your cab was able to reach the front. Gabe paid the driver and exited before offering you his hand to help you climb out of the vehicle.

 

Exchanging a look with him, you raised your chin and said, “I hope there'll be good food.”

 

**~~~**

There was good food. Delicious, in fact, but what was the deal with the tiny portions? You'd never figure that out. As if the quality makes serving a proper quantity unnecessary. At least the sliver of steak you'd just finished had been phenomenal. You were tempted to bribe one of the waiters to smuggle you another one.

 

The one downside to being the Blackwatch Commander's plus one was that you were seated at the head table, meaning you didn't get to sit with Jesse and Genji so you were forced to make conversation with the people next to you - a married couple, both of whom were just so, so, so... blah - and that led to you being beyond cranky. Gods, you wished you were home. The only good thing, of course, was that Gabe remained next to you the entire time. You were fighting the urge to just slump against his side and take a quick nap. That probably wouldn't make a good impression, though.

 

Letting your gaze drift across the room as you waited for everyone else to eat up, you caught Jesse's eyes a few tables down. He yawned pointedly, making you smirk as you nodded in agreement. Why were these kind of events always so unbelievably dull? Even the decorations were rather bland and uninspired. A handful of colourful balloons were placed around the room and the tablecloths on the multitude of round tables were a pale gold but that was pretty much it. Everything else was the usual clichéd décor all upscale establishments seemed to favour. Stuffy was the word that came to mind. You hoped there'd be glitter or confetti at midnight to add some cheer but you doubted it.

 

Captain Amari, bless her, was including you and the mind-numbingly boring ones in her conversation even though she was pretty much across the table and had to raise her voice to do so. Maybe she'd detected the homicidal tendencies in your eyes.

 

After Gabe had set down his cutlery - he'd been in deep discussion with his neighbour so it had taken him longer to finish - and dabbed at his mouth, you took the opportunity to cover his hand with yours once he'd placed it back on the table. Glancing at you, he smiled as he turned his hand over and linked your fingers.

 

“You okay?”

 

You hummed. “I'm so riveted, I can barely contain myself.”

 

“I can tell,” he drawled.

 

It was surprisingly difficult to not succumb to the giggles as he smirked at you since it was so obvious - to you at least - that he was bored out of his mind as well. Grinning, you leant into him and stole a quick kiss before bringing your lips close to his ear.

 

“I think my brain has liquefied from sheer boredom,” you whispered.

 

“Just a few more hours, then we can open a pint of ice cream in bed,” he murmured.

 

“Do we have ice cream at home?”

 

“I picked some up while you were at the hairdresser's.”

 

Meeting his eyes, you smiled gratefully and sighed, “God, I love you.”

 

Gabe stared at you and your eyes widened as you realised what you'd just said. You hadn't actually told each other how you felt - at least not out loud like this - and you could almost feel your heart stopping before it started to race as the colour drained from your face.

 

God, talk about inappropriate timing!

 

Letting go of your hand, he trailed his fingers up your arm until he cupped the back of your neck. Gabe tilted his head before he pressed a chaste yet lingering kiss to your lips. You instinctively closed your eyes and shifted closer in order to deepen it as a loud cough managed to penetrate the fog of desire that had enveloped your brain at the feeling of his lips on yours.

 

Though Gabe broke the kiss, he didn't take his eyes off of yours as he said, “Relax, boy scout. No need to get all huffy.”

 

A round of chuckles sounded from the rest of the table and Mrs McBoring sighed loudly before she said, “Ah, young love.”

 

You ducked your head and hid your face against Gabe's neck. He kissed your temple and you shivered in response to his hot breath hitting the shell of your ear.

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

 

His velvety voice had dropped lower and turned all throaty which sent a thrill down your spine. You wanted to jump him or at the very least get a proper kiss but a swarm of waiters entered the room to take away your plates and place dessert in front of you, so you reluctantly pulled away from the temptation that was Gabriel Reyes.

 

At least they served chocolate and you couldn't suppress the moan as the mousse au chocolat melted on your tongue. It was divine. From the corner of your eye, you saw Gabe shoot you an amused look.

 

As you closed your lips around another spoonful, you shrugged apologetically.

 

“It's really good.”

 

After dinner, Morrison gave a speech and then you were finally allowed to get a stiff drink and meet up with Genji and Jesse who looked very smart all dressed up like that.

 

“I think I just went blind,” Genji said in lieu of a greeting as he hugged you.

 

“That is some serious glitter on that dress, darlin’,” Jesse added with a grin while Genji and Gabe ordered drinks.

 

“You don't like it?” you asked, pouting.

 

“Nah, I didn't say that! You look awesome.”

 

“Right back at'cha.”

 

Jesse winked at you before accepting his drink from Genji.

 

“Oh my god,” you whined as Gabe handed you a martini, “I swear I was sleeping with my eyes open for most of the dinner. Tell me you guys had a better time at your table!”

 

“Wish that I could, sugar,” Jesse said after he'd drunk half of his whiskey in one go, “but we were pretty much dyin’ over there.”

 

“Oddly, that makes me feel better. Misery does love company, I suppose.”

 

“It's still two fucking hours,” Genji said.

 

“Language,” Gabe admonished quietly.

 

“I know, it's like time has decided to stand still,” you complained.

 

“I think we should all get drunk,” Jesse said.

 

“Good idea,” you agreed. “Let's fucking do it!”

 

“Language!” Gabe snapped. “And none of you will get drunk here.”

 

“But jefe--”

 

“C'mon, boss--”

 

“Gabe--”

 

“Silence! If any one of you makes a fool out of themself in front of all these bigwigs it'll reflect badly on Overwatch. Not gonna happen.”

 

“But--” Jesse began.

 

Gabe shook his finger at him, making him shut up even though his expression was positively mutinous.

 

“I swear to god, I will put you all through so many exercises, you will be begging for death after the first hour.”

 

You stared at him. “Way to be a buzzkill, love.”

 

Glowering at you, he said, “We can get shit-faced afterwards.”

 

“Now we're talking,” Genji said, perking up.

 

“Phew, you had me worried there for a sec, jefe.”

 

“Yeah, I didn't think you'd give a damn about playing by the rules,” you said, side-eyeing him.

 

“I don't. Usually. But there's a reason we need to play nice with these people. They pretty much decide our budget and could become a real pain in our arses if we rile them up.”

 

“Look at you being all diplomatic.”

 

He touched his forehead to yours. “I hate being diplomatic.”

 

Cupping his jaw, you angled your head to kiss him. “I know.”

 

“Guys, lovebirds,” Ana said as she joined your group, “could I maybe pry you two apart for a few minutes so I can steal Gabe for a dance?”

 

“Sure, Captain--”

 

“Ana.”

 

“-- just keep your hands to yourself,” you said amicably. “Both of you.”

 

Gabe raised an eyebrow at you.

 

“She looks smoking hot,” you explained with a shrug.

 

Laughing, Ana said, “So do you.”

 

“Thank you very much. I had great help picking out this dress.”

 

“Good help is hard to come by,” Ana replied earnestly. “So many of them just whine and whine all day when they can't find a dress asap and almost forget giving their opinions on yours.”

 

Grinning, you nodded. “I would never behave like that, of course.”

 

“Of course,” she agreed drily. “So, may I have this dance, Commander Reyes?”

 

You gently pried Gabe's drink out of his hand and smiled at him. “Try not to step on her toes.”

 

He gave you an affronted look before he led Ana onto the dance floor, making you laugh. You watched them for a bit before you were distracted by Angela who was talking to a group with a pinched look on her face as one of the men shifted just a little too close for comfort.

 

“Babe,” you said to Genji without looking away from the Doc, “it's time to play the knight in shining armour.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Go swoop in and ask Angela to dance, please?” you asked as you gave him a pointed look.

 

Following your line of sight, he frowned and nodded before he handed his drink over to Jesse. The cowboy stepped closer to you so he could watch along with you.

 

“If she didn't look so harassed, I'd say you orchestrated this, darlin’.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “I promised Genji not to meddle.”

 

Jesse scoffed. “As if that would stop you.”

 

“Well, we did debate having her go starkers so that Genji would ninja her out of here…”

 

“Wha--”

 

“Then again, I was almost ready to do the same.”

 

Cocking his head at you with a raised eyebrow, he shook himself as if to clear his mind. “You almost caused me to drool at that mental picture, sweet pea.”

 

“Shut up,” you said as you bumped his arm with your shoulder.

 

“What inspired that idea anyway?”

 

“We couldn't find dresses.”

 

“Ah. Well, wearing nothin’ at all is always a viable option if you ask me.”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

“Everyone should be free to express themselves however they deem fit.”

 

“That is very open-minded of you.”

 

“‘Course. So should you ever feel like embracin’ your inner goddess--”

 

“Jesus,” you muttered.

 

“-- I'll totally support you.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

“Why are we standin’ around anyway?” he asked as Genji and Angela began to dance. “Fancy a spin?”

 

“What about our drinks?”

 

“It's open bar. We'll get new ones. C'mon,” he said as he took the glasses from you after he'd set his and Genji's drinks down.

 

Grabbing your hand, Jesse pulled you onto the dancefloor and made you twirl before moving into position. He was a surprisingly good dancer and adept at dodging other couples as he navigated you all over the floor. Before you knew it, the song ended and an unknown gentleman tapped Jesse's shoulder to take over while Jesse also got a new partner. This continued for a while and though you enjoyed ballroom dancing very much, having to make chit chat was kind of annoying. Again, why were all of these people so dull?

 

You were just about ready to excuse yourself when the next switch occurred and you found yourself with Gabe's arms around you. Breathing a sigh of relief, you smiled brilliantly at him.

 

“Hi,” you said as he started to lead.

 

“Hi,” he replied, echoing your smile. “I've been trying to get closer for a few songs now.”

 

“Missed me, huh?”

 

“Terribly.”

 

“Same.”

 

You were so much more relaxed now and having a good time with Gabe when you caught sight of Genji and Angela.

 

“They're still dancing together?” you asked, sounding surprised and delighted.

 

Gabe hummed and nodded. “Genji's been glaring at anyone who's dared to even think of interrupting.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Do I have to give you up after this song or can I monopolise your time now?”

 

“You can always monopolise my time, mi amor.”

 

“Good.”

 

For the remaining hour and a half before midnight, you alternated between having drinks with the others and dancing a few times. You and Genji, it seems, were not compatible when it came to dancing since you almost crashed into the other couples on more than one occasion and kept falling out of sync. It was hilarious, though, and your stomach cramped from all the laughing.

 

“What was that supposed to be?” Gabe asked with a wide grin. “It looked as though you were trying to hurt each other.”

 

Your cheeks were starting to ache from smiling too widely and there were tears gathered in the corners of your eyes, threatening to spill over any second.

 

“I don't know! We just couldn't find a good rhythm to fall into. Plus, all the laughing at ourselves didn't help.”

 

“Damn, sweet pea, that was painful to watch.”

 

You shrugged but nodded.

 

“She needs a strong partner,” Gabe said, smirking at you while Jesse hummed in agreement.

 

Giving Genji a look, you teased, “I think I know now who's wearing the pants in yours and Ange's relationship.

 

Genji spluttered as the rest of you laughed.

 

“So, I was thinkin'--”

 

“Uh oh,” Genji whispered, earning a glare from Jesse.

 

“-- that we should definitely have an after party.”

 

Exchanging a look with Gabe, you both agreed.

 

“Pub?” you asked.

 

“That or my place.”

 

“Your place?” you parroted doubtfully. “Did you clean up for once?”

 

“Hey now, I told you that you can't judge me by that one time you unexpectedly came over, darlin’. I wasn't prepared.”

 

“It looked as though a tornado had swept through,” you argued.

 

“Well, it doesn't now and I've got a finer selection of booze than most pubs.”

 

“It’s true, he doesn't skimp when it comes to alcohol,” Genji said.

 

“Alright then. As long as we'll get something to eat as well. Pick something up or order in, I don't care. I'm starving.”

 

The men laughed.

 

“You're always starving, gatita.”

 

You stuck your tongue out at him.

 

“It's not my fault they serve teeny tiny portions at these shindigs.”

 

“You do have a point,” Gabe said.

 

“Thank you,” you replied primly.

 

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed theatrically and a clock was projected above the orchestra.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, gather ‘round, please,” Strike Commander Morrison said as he stepped onto the now vacated dance floor.

 

You tuned him out as he began to give yet another short speech in favour of securing a flute of champagne while staying close to Gabe. Idly, you wondered if Morrison enjoyed these official appearances or if he'd be just as glad as you once it was over.

 

The crowd kept their gazes fixed on the clock and started the countdown.

 

“10!”

 

Gabe put his arm around you and you automatically snuggled into his side.

 

“9!”

 

You saw Jesse scanning the crowd with narrowed eyes.

 

“8!”

 

Cocking your head at him, you were about to ask what was wrong when his eyes lit up and a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips.

 

“7!”

 

Jesse caught your eyes and winked at you before he took off through the crowd. What was that man up to now?

 

“6!”

 

Angela came over to stand by Genji, making you grin. At least you wouldn't have to force them to smooch at midnight.

 

“5!”

 

You leant your head against Gabe's chest, watching the clock.

 

“4!”

 

In your mind, you were already at Jesse's: out of your heels, nestled against Gabe and eating something super greasy.

 

“3!”

 

You'd still insist on ice cream in bed once you were home, though.

 

“3!”

 

After a vigorous workout, of course. You'd have to work off the calories somehow, after all.

 

“1!”

 

You were sure Gabe would be happy to assist.

 

“Happy New Year!”

 

Everyone cheered as glitter erupted near the stage.

 

Tilting your head, you smiled at Gabe before he swooped down to kiss you. You got a little dizzy when he slipped his tongue into your mouth, having expected him to keep it chaste. Opening your lips for him was almost instinctual and you moaned into his mouth when his tongue slid against yours, snogging the living daylights out of you which almost had you losing your grip on the flute of champagne you were still holding onto.

 

Pulling back just enough so that he could talk, he murmured against your lips, “Feliz año nuevo, mi amor.”

 

“Happy New Year, guapo,” you whispered back.

 

Reluctantly, you stepped away from him to hug the others. Jesse was wearing a shit-eating grin as he gave you a bear hug.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“You missed it? Were too busy makin’ out with the Commander, huh?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

“I seized the opportunity and planted one on Captain Amari,” he stated proudly.

 

“You didn't!”

 

“He sure did,” the woman in question said after she'd hugged Gabe.

 

“Ingrate…” Gabe said, sounding exasperated.

 

“It's alright,” Ana said, laughing wickedly. “This one was free. Next time, I'll kick your ass.”

 

“I wholeheartedly encourage you to do just that,” Gabe commented.

 

“You're incorrigible,” you told the cowboy who shrugged unapologetically as you stepped around him to hug first Ana and then Genji followed by Angela.

 

“So, did you two finally smooch?” you asked, smirking at Angela's blush while Genji gave you the evil eye and flicked your nose, confirming your assumption. “Excellent!”

 

“You can stop being a pest now,” the cyborg said.

 

“I'll try.”

 

“Make it your New Year's resolution.”

 

“Fine. Then yours will be to teach me how to handle your katana.”

 

“No,” Genji, Jesse and Gabe said in unison.

 

You clicked your tongue in annoyance.

 

“Yeah, I'd rather not have you actually behead yourself,” Angela said with a serene expression that was ruined by the wicked glint in her eyes. “I can do a lot, but there are limits to patching someone back up.”

 

“One kiss and you're already taking his side,” you chastised.

 

They were never going to let you live down that training accident. Jack and Gabe were hugging as you finally took a sip of champagne. You smiled. For all their bickering, they were as thick as thieves.

 

Jesse leant in and asked quietly, “So, how long 'til we can bail?”

 

“I don't know. I'll ask Gabe as soon as he's able to pry himself away from the chit chat,” you replied as you watched your boyfriend being drawn into a conversation.

 

“Alright. Genji and I decided we want to order from that expensive Indian place. You in?”

 

“Gods, yes!” you exclaimed, making Jesse chuckle. “I haven't had Indian cuisine in forever!”

 

“You lead a sad, sad life, sugar.”

 

“Eh, it's not so bad,” you replied as your eyes fixed on Gabe who made eye contact only a few seconds later so you crooked your finger at him.

 

“You two are nauseating.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Not even gonna deny it?”

 

“Nah, I'm sure I'd be sick at the sight of us too if I were you.”

 

“You beckoned, mi amor?”

 

You grinned at Gabe as he placed his hands on your waist. “I sure did. Can we bail now?”

 

He glanced around the room with a calculating expression. “If we're stealthy about it.”

 

“We could - one by one - pretend to go to the restroom and then circle around the back towards the entrance,” Genji suggested who had joined the group unnoticed.

 

“Yeah, there's a hallway that leads straight to the foyer,” you added, recalling the layout.

 

“Alright, I'll go first,” Jesse said, “give me your tickets so I can get our coats.”

 

“Call a cab,” Gabe said to which Jesse nodded before he left. “We should mingle so that it's not too obvious when our group vanishes. Genji, you'll leave in four minutes. Gatita, in nine and I'll follow in fifteen. Go.”

 

You were smirking at the serious tone Gabe was using. It was the same one he employed when he briefed you for a mission. Strolling towards the bar, you asked for a gin & tonic before you joined Angela who had a polite smile plastered to her face as she listened to a tall, blonde woman who was telling a funny anecdote.

 

As everyone laughed, Angela shifted so she was close enough to whisper, “Shoot me now, please.”

 

“We're bailing in the next fifteen minutes,” you murmured. “Wanna join?”

 

Her eyes lit up. “Could I?”

 

“Sure, just say you'll come with me when I announce I'm going to the ladies’.”

 

Angela nodded eagerly.

 

“You accompanied Reyes--”

 

“Commander,” Angela and you corrected in unison.

"-- Commander Reyes tonight, didn't you?” the woman who'd been holding everyone's attention asked you.

 

Meeting her eyes, you mirrored Angela's polite smile. “I believe the term you're looking for is girlfriend.”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“The one and only.”

 

“I don't recall you accompanying him to any other functions?”

 

If possible, your smile turned even more fake.

 

“Gabe usually avoids attending these kinds of events,” you said sweetly on a hunch that blondie was exactly the kind of person who loved stuff like this. “It's not really his thing.”

 

“Yes, well, it's a good way to make connections.”

 

You hummed. “How fortunate for him to have quite a few already then. What with him being a war hero and having years of experience and all.”

 

Her jaw visibly clenched before she schooled her expression into one of pleasantness once again. God, you hated politicians and rich people. Playing nice when all you wanted to do was punch the other person was so not your thing.

 

“One can never have too many connections,” she said, looking around the group. “Am I right?”

 

“Oh, I don't know about that. Us military types tend to prefer quality over quantity.”

 

“You're working for Overwatch?”

 

You narrowed your eyes, giving her a sharp glare due to the surprised tone she'd used.

 

“One of our best agents,” a gravelly voice said from behind you.

 

Looking over your shoulder, you came face to face - well, face to chest - with Strike Commander Morrison.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“Mr Mo--”

 

“Strike Commander,” Angela and you once again corrected her, causing her nostrils to flare.

 

You didn't even do it to shame her, it was more like an automatic response that had been ingrained in you ever since you'd joined Overwatch.

 

“Strike Commander Morrison, I was hoping to speak with you.”

 

“Excuse me, I'm gonna powder my nose,” you said before she could launch into whatever topic she'd apparently been dying to discuss with Morrison.

 

“I'll come with,” Angela said quickly, linking her arm with yours.

 

The both of you nodded at Jack before making your way towards the restrooms, ditching your drinks on the way.

 

“Jesus, who was that?” you asked as soon as you were out of earshot.

 

“UN representative,” Angela said, rolling her eyes. “Awful woman.”

 

“Is it just me or was she exceedingly catty?”

 

“It's not just you. She's been checking Gabriel out all night.”

 

You sighed. “Major drawback of dating a hottie is having to beat off horny women - and men - all the damn time.”

 

Angela scoffed. “Please. As if he has eyes for anyone but you.”

 

“Better sharpen my claws just in case, though.”

 

“Oh, they're plenty sharp already,” she said, nudging your side with a grin.

 

Tugging her past the restrooms and down the hallway, you stepped into the foyer and immediately spotted Jesse and Genji close to the exit.

 

“Let's get your coat. We're waiting on Gabe anyway.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Ange is joining us,” you told the guys as Jesse handed you your coat.

 

“The more the merrier,” Jesse said while Genji smiled at her as she came to stand next to him.

 

“No problems getting out?” Genji asked.

 

“Nope,” you said.

 

“Jack stepped in before a verbal catfight could turn physical,” Angela quipped, earning her a disapproving tut from you.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Who did you try to fight, darlin’?”

 

“Who says I'm the one she's talking about?”

 

Jesse snorted. “Puhlease.”

 

“I was being perfectly cordial. It's not my fault someone else had a major bitch attack.”

 

“Who?” Genji asked.

 

“UN representative,” Angela said.

 

“Oh, the annoying one who's been following the boss around?”

 

“The very same.”

 

“You should've scratched her eyes out, sugar.”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

“Wanted to do what?” Gabe asked as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, dropping a kiss to your neck.

 

“Defend my territory,” you said, looking up at him.

 

He cocked his head questioningly when Jesse said, “Our cab has been waiting for five minutes, let's go.”

 

“I had to save Angela,” you told Gabe, “so we'll have to squish.”

 

Angela and Genji climbed into the back while Jesse took the front seat so you carefully got into the back as well and then let Gabe manoeuvre you onto his lap. Jesse pulled his seat as far forward as possible so Gabe had room to slouch and you curled up against him while Genji had his arm around Angela who was leaning into his side.

 

Jesse rattled off his address and you took advantage of pressing your nose against Gabe's neck, inhaling his familiar scent. Feeling wicked, you licked up to just beneath his ear before you nibbled on his earlobe. Gabe's hands on your hip and thigh tightened as his breathing got a little heavier.

 

“Stop making out,” Genji hissed. “We have no way to get away from you freaks.”

 

You started to laugh. “You're such a prude sometimes, babe.”

 

“I'm with the tin man on this,” Jesse said. “No making out in front of us unless you let me join in.”

 

**~~~**

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was that you had a pounding headache and you were feeling a little queasy. The taste in your mouth was beyond foul and made you wrinkle your nose. Deciding you needed to brush your teeth and take a shower asap, you stretched cautiously so as not to wake a still slumbering Gabe who had his arm slung across your back - a look behind you found him with his face buried in his pillow - and climbed out of bed.

 

After your shower, you put on pyjama bottoms and one of Gabe's ratty US Army shirts since you planned on doing absolutely nothing today except go back to bed and decided to make breakfast. Two giant cups of coffee later, you had prepared a full spread and debated whether or not you should put everything on a tray and bring it to Gabe. You were halfway down the hall to check if he was awake yet when you heard the shower turn on. Smiling, you went into the bedroom to open the windows and put on new sheets. You had absolutely no inclination to crawl back between sheets that reeked of alcohol and sex.

 

Afterwards, you put everything on a breakfast tray and carried it over just as Gabe emerged from the bathroom in sweats. He was still in the process of putting on a shirt and you made it a point to just stand there and watch him. Life was good.

 

“Morning,” you said, smiling at him as you ogled his chest appreciatively.

 

Gabe smirked and glanced at the clock on your bedside table. “Good afternoon, gatita.”

 

You jutted your chin towards the bed. “Get in. I made breakfast.”

 

“I can see that,” he said as he sat down.

 

Once he'd settled under the covers, you handed him the tray and climbed in next to him. You kissed him before you started on your third cup of coffee.

 

“I could get used to this,” Gabe said.

 

“Me too.”

 

He eyed you contemplatively.

 

“You're not hungover? You were pretty damn drunk,” he said and then smirked. “Not drunk enough to not demand sex from me, though. Very loudly and insistently.”

 

Raising your chin, you gave him your haughtiest look. “I get horny when I'm drunk. Deal with it.”

 

“Oh, I'm not complaining.”

 

“I even had enough sense to take my make-up off afterwards - or at least attempted to - so I wasn't as drunk as I could've been. And no, I'm not suffering today. I told you that I don't really get hungover.”

 

“Yeah, I don't believe that. You probably chugged the entire aspirin bottle when you got up.”

 

“I did not! I had a headache and felt a bit queasy but that's nothing huge amounts of coffee and some food can't cure. How about you? Do I need to get you aspirin?”

 

“Nope. Serum prevents me from getting drunk easily and having to look after you made me slow down at Jesse's. I actually switched to water later on and none of you fools noticed it.”

 

“That's cheating!”

 

“That's smart.”

 

“Fair enough,” you grumbled. “Hey, did I run into something last night? I have a massive bruise on my thigh.”

 

Gabe began to laugh through a mouthful of scrambled eggs and bacon. “You ran into pretty much everything and you alternated between apologising and yelling at the furniture.”

 

You could feel your cheeks heat up. “Whoops.”

 

“Whoops indeed. I wish I'd filmed you but I was too busy trying to steer you towards the bedroom. You were dead set on crashing on the couch.”

 

“It's a comfy couch,” you defended yourself.

 

“Not as comfy as the bed. Especially for what you had in mind.”

 

“You said you weren't complaining about me wanting sex and yet this sounds an awful lot like it.”

 

“It's not a complaint just a statement,” he said, laughing at your petulant expression. “Let me just say that I'm very grateful you don't get sick when you're drunk. I'd much rather fuck you silly than hold your hair while you puke your guts out.”

 

“Noted.”

 

You fell into a companionable silence as you finished your breakfast and thought back to last night's events.

 

“Was I dreaming or did you mention Blackwatch will get a new member?”

 

“You weren't dreaming.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Female medic.”

 

“Can you be a little more specific?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You're not gonna tell me?”

 

“It's classified.” You opened your mouth to argue but Gabe cut you off. “You'll meet her soon enough.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I need more coffee,” Gabe announced. “Hold the tray, please?”

 

You did as you were told and then handed it to him once he was standing. “You want more coffee as well?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Be right back,” he said as you leant back against the pillows and pulled the sheets up to your chin.

 

When Gabe returned, you had your eyes closed and we're dozing a bit. You registered the sound of your mug being set down on the bedside table and then felt him kiss your forehead before he closed the windows and got back into bed with you.

 

Squinting, you smiled at him. “I like you being here in the morning.”

 

“It's the afternoon.”

 

“Fine. I like you being here when I wake up.”

 

“Just when you wake up?”

 

You rolled your eyes at his teasing without gracing him with an answer. “Fishing for compliments, Commander?”

 

“Yes, Agent, and you better answer.”

 

“Nuh-uh. We're off the clock. You're boyfriend Gabe now, not boss Gabe.”

 

“Fair enough,” he conceded. “Do you have any New Year's resolutions?”

 

“Oh yeah. A big one, actually.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“To attempt all positions from the Kamasutra with a partner,” you said as earnestly as you could while Gabe barked a laugh. “Wanna volunteer?”

 

“That's your New Year's resolution?”

 

“Yup. I think it'll really help me grow as a person.”

 

“Undoubtedly.”

 

“Do you have one?”

 

“Sure do.”

 

“You gonna tell me?”

 

“Have you say yes to moving in with me.”

 

The smile you'd worn during the conversation slipped as you stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Move in with me.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Like a heart attack.”

 

“Don't you think we'd be rushing into this?”

 

“No,” he said decisively. “I really don't. We're spending most nights at each other's place anyway.”

 

“You are serious,” you said, staring at him in wonder.

 

“You don't think we're ready? It's okay to say no, you know?”

 

Smiling softly, you shook your head. “I know it's okay.”

 

“So?”

 

Your smile widened. “I would love to move in with you.”

 

Gabe grinned and grabbed your chin to kiss you. “Te amo.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Hey, we didn't have ice cream last night, did we?”

 

“I'll go get it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gowns:** [reader](http://cdn.stylefrizz.com/img/halle-berry-black-silver-versace-dress-2013-oscars.jpg) | [Ana Amari](http://cdn.stylefrizz.com/img/taylor-swift-plunging-white-dress-people-s-choice-awards-2013.jpg) | [Angela Ziegler](https://pmchollywoodlife.files.wordpress.com/2017/01/emma-stone-golden-globes-2017-ftr-1.jpg?w=600)
> 
> **~~~**
> 
> **My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.**
> 
> Translations:  
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Cariño = Darling  
> Mi amor = my Love  
> Guapo = Handsome  
> Gracias = Thank you  
> De nada = you're welcome  
> Jefe = boss  
> Feliz año nuevo = Happy New Year  
> Te amo = I love you
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **~~~**
> 
> While there wasn't any smut in this, I did write a Gabe and reader **Kinktober** fic in which they're getting naughty at a OW gala. If you're interested, check out [**Good Girl**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138202/chapters/38249837).


End file.
